Show Yourself
"Show Yourself" is a song written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and sung by Elsa (Idina Menzel) and Iduna (Evan Rachel Wood) in the 2019 Disney animated sequel, Frozen II. During the song, Elsa makes her way to Ahtohallan to seek the source of the voice and find out why it is calling to her. She makes her way into a cavern in the glacier, venturing deeper in, overcoming certain obstacles that her magic enables her to tackle with ease. As she proceeds her confidence in why she is there increases. Finally, making it to a large extremely dark room, she is faced by the elemental symbols. She guides them to the floor to stand in the center of them. A large burst of energy shoots up around her and forms a dome with memories from her and her mother's childhood. Seeing the memory of Iduna singing the lullaby, Elsa declares herself found, and has bestowed upon her a new dress. At the end of the song, Elsa takes the images and sweeps them up into a large cloud; she then forms them into figures of memories of that past. Lyrics Elsa: Every inch of me is trembling ''But not from the cold ''Something is familiar ''Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold ''I can sense you there ''Like a friend I've always known ''I'm arriving ''And it feels like I am home ''I have always been a fortress ''Cold secrets deep inside ''You have secrets, too ''But you don't have to hide ''Show yourself ''I'm dying to meet you ''Show yourself ''It's your turn ''Are you the one I've been looking for ''All of my life?! ''Show yourself! ''I'm ready to learn... ''Ah-ah-ah-ah '''Voice:' Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah '''Elsa:' I've never felt so certain ''All my life I've been torn ''But I'm here for a reason ''Could it be the reason I was born? ''I have always been so different ''Normal rules did not apply ''Is this the day? ''Are you the way ''I finally find out why!!? ''Show yourself! ''I'm no longer trembling! ''Here I am ''I've come so far! ''You are the answer I've waited for ''All of my life! ''Oh, show yourself ''Let me see who you are... ''Come to me now ''Open your door ''Don't make me wait ''One moment more! ''Oh, come to me now ''Open your door ''Don't make me wait ''One moment more! '''Chorus (young Iduna):' Where the north wind meets the sea ''(Ah-ah-ah-ah) ''There's a river ''(Ah-ah-ah-ah) ''Full of memory '''Iduna:' Come, my darling, homeward bound '''Elsa:' I am found! '''Elsa and Iduna:' Show yourself! ''Step into your power ''Grow yourself ''Into something new '''Iduna:' You are the one you've been waiting for '''Elsa (Iduna):' All of my life ''(All of your life) ''Oh, show yourself ''You '''Elsa (chorus):' ''Ah-ah-ah-ah! ''(Ah-ah-ah-ah) ''Ah-ah-ah-ah! ''(Ah-ah-ah-ah) ''Ah-ah-ah-ah!!! Trivia * There is also an instrumental version of "Show Yourself". *The song includes elements heard in the earlier songs "All Is Found" and "Into the Unknown". Category:Songs